SNS (social networking services) community is a kind of Internet application servers designed to help people build social networks.
In the SNS community, different users can build friendships therebetween, in order to facilitate communication between each other. Lists of user's friends store information of the users who have established relationships with the recommending user. The recommending user often needs to obtain the potential friends information, namely, the potential friends information is the information of potential users who may establish friend relationship with the recommending user.
In general, the potential friends of the recommending user have certain common characteristics with the recommending user, such as, in the same geographical area, or same age, or the same profession, or the same hobbies, etc. Thus, an existing method for obtaining the information of the potential friends is: querying profile information of other users by the recommending user; determining whether the other users and the recommending user can become friends according to the profile information of the other users; if yes, sending a request for establishing a relationship to the other users; successfully establishing the relationship with the other users if the other users agree to the request.
However, the existing method for obtaining the information of the potential friends needs the recommending user to browse a large number of profile information of the users, resulting in lower efficiency. Moreover, since the profile information can only reflect limited user characteristics, and the user characteristics sometimes are not true, therefore, which is unable to accurately obtain the information of the potential friends.